About Italy
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Prequel To – Breaking Protocol Mature Readers Only!Read profile to find other chapters...


About Italy…

Prequel To - Breaking Protocol

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**

"You're changing your mind about him? Aren't you?!"

Bella closed her eyes as a wave of emotions hit her all at once.

"Aren't you?"  
"Alice…" she muttered in agony.

"This is not the time, Bella! He needs to know you that you're safe and alive AND that you love him. That's the only thing that's going to save him."  
The human girl shook her head. Truth of the matter was she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Edward now. All she knew was they had exactly five minutes to get to him before he exposed himself. That's all she could focus on at the moment. Save Edward and go from there. Worry about personal feelings later. She hadn't any time to concern herself about their relationship. The vampire slammed on the brakes. Bella hurriedly stepped out but looked to Alice oddly realizing she hadn't any plans of going with her!

"GO!" Alice shouted.

"But…"  
"I can't go with you Bella. He'll read right through me. It has to be you."

Bella's heart sank a bit with slight fear.  
"Wh.. What?!"  
"JUST GO!"

Without another thought, Bella took off as fast as her legs would carry her. She pushed her way through the massive crowd. This already felt like HELL to Bella and the red cloaks everyone wore only added to that eerie feeling.

And there he was … She spotted him from across the fountain and she knew the only way to him was to run across, so that's what she did.

"Edward!" She grunted out as she slammed into him trying to get him back into the shade and out of the sunlight.

"Please! Edward! You have to go back."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Heaven… So this is what it's like. Death's sweet embrace..."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For some odd reason him saying that only got under her skin.

"You're not dead, Edward. You're alive! But you have to move! If you don't move, you will be dead!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at this as if finally truly grasping what was taking place. He took her hand and led her away from the light.

"You're alive…" he said with a smile and was breathing her in.

"Yes…"

She was caught by surprise as Edward backed her up against the wall and eagerly kissed her. It was almost painful he was so enthusiastic about it.

"Edward…" she uttered and was doing her best to push him off her.

He reared back once he took notice of her resistance.

"Bella?" Edward questioned as he loosened his grip and took a step a back.

They had a moment of eying one another uncomfortably.

"Bella… I…" the teenage vampire started to say but they were interrupted by another voice.

"Ah… There you are!"

They turned seeing that the voice belonged to Jane and she had two other Volturi guards with her. The blonde smiled and tilted her head upon Bella a certain way. She raised a brow and made some odd noise within the back of her throat.

"Aro wishes to see you," she announced.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella protectively as they followed Jane. It was something she used to find comforting, but now it only irritated her. She wasn't sure why she felt so different around him now. After all, she'd spent all that time praying for his return. Wishing that he'd take back every single thing he said and cure that feeling of emptiness by admitting he was wrong and that he did indeed love her. But here she was standing before the three kings who lord over all other vampires. Their fate was now in the hands of Marcus, Aro and Caius. This odd wave of resentment hit Bella. These were the very vampires they were meant to avoid and Edward had walked right through the gates and pretty much begged for a mercy killing. When they wouldn't give him that he decided to go and expose himself to the rest of the world; something Bella found incredibly selfish. Not just on her behalf, too. If everything Alice claimed was true, then Edward still loved Bella and even if he had believed she was dead… Suicide? Really? _That_ was the answer? Had he even thought about the fact that he'd be risking not only his secret and the Volturi's – knowing they'd put a stop to it? He was risking his family. Because of his actions, the Cullens were sure to pay.

Instead of going to see if Alice's visions were true, he merely went straight to the Volturi. When it was Edward himself that had once stated that her visions weren't always dead on. They were always changing depending on the individual and their decisions. She wasn't jumping to commit fucking suicide like they'd assumed. She was jumping for the adrenaline rush it gave her and because it was the only way she could see him again; knowing he'd appear and scold her for her irresponsible actions. In fact, she found it down downright insulting that they'd even assume she would take her own life! What about Charlie and her mother? Phil? Did they truly think she'd just give up and die?! Her hands balled up into fists as these thoughts came rushing in. They were so loud, she hadn't even truly heard Aro speaking to them. Before she knew it, he was standing beside her with a smile about him and his hands pressed together in delight.

"Such a wonderful surprise! Yes truly, this is remarkable. I just love happy endings!" he said before taking Edward by the hand. Aro's smile soon faded and he swallowed back.

"Hmmm…"

His attention went back to Bella though as he made his way over. Bella recoiled at his icy cold touch as he caressed her cheek.

"Straordinario…" he muttered as he took her hand, locking eyes with hers.

However, he'd this odd look about him as he couldn't get a read on her. The vampire king pivoted back around and started towards his throne. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and Marcus cocked a brow upon her.

"Let's see if she's immune to all our powers…" Aro was just about to motion towards Jane, but Marcus came to a stand.

The others silently observed as Marcus made his way over to Bella.

"May I?"

"Wait!"

They turned just as Alice entered the throne room. She shook her head upon Bella as if to scold her about something. Bella reared back at this.

"Alice! Such a pleasant surprise!" Aro exuberantly announced.

He eagerly made his way over and kissed her cheek. She smiled but kept her eyes on Bella. Alice pulled a certain face as Marcus took Bella by the hand. He nodded as if to himself. Marcus motioned upon Edward and took his hand as well. The king raised his brows upon them.

"Something's different…"

Aro reared back and Alice beheld Edward apprehensively. Edward hissed out as Jane was trying her ability out on Bella. He rushed after Jane and quickly came to his knees.

"STOP IT!" Bella shouted.

Jane smiled with amusement.

"Interesting…" Aro stated behind a tsk.

"JUST STOP!"

"That's enough, Jane," Aro commanded as Marcus was heading back to his throne now.

Caius cut Edward a cocky grin.

"Does this mean her path has changed?" he asked as if to taunt Edward.

The young woman swallowed back rather thickly as Edward and Alice gazed upon her with desperation.  
"Bella…" Alice said as if pleading.

"What does this mean exactly?" Aro questioned Marcus.

"It means the Cullens no longer hold grounds to claiming the human as she no longer claims them."

Bella's jaw dropped and Edward swiftly grabbed ahold of her.

"NO!" he yelled into Aro's face reading his mind.

Edward was in sheer panic mode now as he could read them all and knew their plans for Bella. Each of the Kings shared that same mischievous grin.  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"  
"On the contrary, she is no longer yours to claim. The human is up for grabs."  
"Excuse me?!" Bella snapped furiously, not appreciating the fact that they were talking about her as if she wasn't even there or hadn't a mind of her own, much less a say!

This little bickering between the vampires continued and Bella's teeth gritted.

"I'M NO ONE'S PROPERTY, GOT THAT?!"

Caius wore a never ending grin on her words. Aro smiled and reached over caressing her cheek once again.

"Ah, but of course you aren't young Isabella. Nevertheless, we're more than willing to give you what it is you've truly wanted all along." He motioned towards Edward and Alice. "You two are dismissed."

"NO! You're not taking her! She's _MINE_!"

Aro gazed upon the young vampire as if dealing with an unruly child. If it weren't for the Cullens' incredible gifts and his hopes that they'd one day join his side, he'd have his guards end their very existence. But he couldn't fathom the destruction of such an amazing coven with such remarkable 'talents'.  
"Watch yourself, Mr. Cullen. We might not end your life at this very moment but we don't mind making exceptions," he hinted.

Edward and Bella cringed on this, knowing they hadn't a choice.

"As I was saying, the young lady stays with us. Now, if you two would…" he gestured towards the exit.

"Our food is on its way and I do not wish for you to interrupt our meal. I'd ask you to join us but know you prefer a certain diet," Aro said with revulsion. "Felix, Jane… Please show the Cullens out."

They nodded and Edward looked to Bella apologetically as Aro pried her out of Edward's arms. The king brought her up against his chest, staring Edward down. Bella's heart was going ninety to nothing. The room seemed to spin around her as she observed Edward and Alice being forcibly escorted out. The door soon came to a close but not for long as the tour guide was not far behind. Tour guide, aka Volturi fisher. Aro smiled as they entered. He warmly welcomed them. Bella swallowed back a knot within her throat as she spotted a couple of children amongst the guests. She hadn't taken notice of the man amongst this crowd staring her down. He motioned toward a few others within the crowd and gestured towards Bella discreetly. They pulled a face and the man sighed.

"Hold back…" he whispered as he pretended to be in awe looked around.

He watched through the corner of his eye as Aro sat Bella down upon his throne. The man discreetly led the children and their parents down another path whilst keeping the charade of an excitable tourist. The other men made their way in front of the visitors, keeping the same front. But each of them was wondering how to pull this off now. They weren't counting on another human being within the throne room walls.  
"It seems we have much to discuss."

The young woman drew back a breath.

"You're going to kill them all, aren't you?"

Aro smiled.

"We have to eat, my dear… just as you will one day."

She shook her head with tracks of tears streaming down her face now but they weren't tears on her behalf; no, they were on the thought of all those innocent people.

"Please… This isn't what I want."  
"And why the change of heart now?"

Bella looked to the innocent victims as the other members of the Volturi were closing in.

"You could become _queen_ … A place right beside me!"

The man that had been observing her from afar tilted his head upon Aro's words.

"There was no change of heart. I'd rather die than to be a part of this! You're monsters!"

Aro closed his eyes at this as the guests' attention was now on them. He made a tsking like sound and cupped her cheek, roughly.

"That was a big mistake."

She gasped back as he and the others started towards the tourists. A muffled thump was heard and cracking sounds from all directions took place. Walls around the palace came tumbling down along with parts of the ceiling. Someone snuck up on her and wrapped their hand over her mouth. She looked to the man with wide eyes. He gave a simple nod as his blue eyes locked onto hers and he fired off some sort of mechanism towards one of the windows in the ceiling. Her attention, however, was on the complete chaos that was currently taking place. Two of the men amongst the guests pulled out blow torches. Cauis was the first to go up in flames. The other two Volturi Kings were devouring guests and the Volturi guards were looking around, seeing what caused the apparent explosion within the building. Bella suddenly felt her body being pulled towards the ceiling and at a great pace. She looked to the man in alarm, seeing as how he had a good hold in her and they were being pulled towards the massive ceiling by a grapple gun he'd fired off.

A regrettable sigh escaped the man as he looked down. One of his men was signaling him a certain way.

" _Dammit_ …" Bella heard the man whisper.

"HIT IT, BARTON!" The man shouted just as Aro looked up. Alec had grabbed the man and plunged his fangs into his throat. The other man set Alec aflame. The vampire screamed out in horror just as Caius had.

The man cringed and activated the detonators they'd discreetly set throughout the castle during the tour. He swiftly flung his feet out and smashed the rest of the glass out of the window. Another breath of surprise escaped her as she was sent rolling about the roof. The man pulled himself up and was unhooking the grapple when he peered over.

"SHIT!"

He rushed over and dropped down to his stomach. The man reached out.

"Take my hand!"

Bella was dangling off the remains of the roof.

"I won't let you fall!"

The area she was holding onto started to give as pieces of it were decaying. The man gritted his teeth, taking notice.

"Lady, I just lost few of my men in there. Now you better grab that hand and make certain it wasn't in vain!"

This guilty mien spread across her face as she bravely let go of the roof and grabbed ahold of him. He nodded and reached over grasping ahold of the loop of her pants as well, making certain he had a good hold on her. Once he pulled her up and got her to her feet, he checked her over.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, but hadn't much time to react as he fired off yet another device of his. Once again, he got a good hold on her. This small whimper escaped her as they were zip-lining towards another building. After he got them across, the strange man took her hand and sprinted towards a door. He jimmied it open and he rushed her down several flights of stairs. Bella realized they were seemingly never ending.

"Stop just … _stop_ …"

The man rolled his eyes and turned as she jerked out of his hold.

"What are we doing? I mean - who are you?!"

He drew back a breath and grabbed a hold of her, flipping her over his shoulder. He continued down the stairs.

"REALLY?!" she shouted.

"We're running from vampires. You do the math. We don't have time for conversation at the moment. I'll explain everything once we get the fuck out of dodge."

"You've such a way with words!" she witted, bitterly.

The man narrowed his eyes on this but didn't comment. He didn't stop moving even once he made it down the stairs. He darted out the door of the building they were in and headed into an alleyway. After another five minutes of hauling ass, he finally put her down. He had her up against a wall with his body pressed against hers. The man cautiously looked around. When he was certain they hadn't a tail. He looked at her.

"I'm an agent that was sent to the Volturi palace. Unfortunately, you rather jacked up our mission…" he stated with a slightly irritated sigh.

"ME?!"

He nodded.

"We weren't expecting you. I'll explain more about it later. However, at the moment... I need your trust. I know that's a tall order considering you don't know me. But it seems, I'm your only source of hope. So could you try working with me and giving me just an ounce of trust. It's better than the options you'd have been left with otherwise."

She drew back a breath.

"What choice do I have?"  
"Exactly…"

"Well then, I suppose you have my answer," she replied with a flushed face.

He nodded and looked around once again.

"Agent Barton," he flashed Bella his badge in hopes of creating some sort of security as he could read the apprehensiveness all over her face.

"And you are…"

"Bella…"

"Bella…?"

"Swan…"  
The agent nodded once again. He was doing his best to focus but couldn't believe how quickly that mission went to shit. And he was still thinking about the men who just lost their lives.

"Clint… So there, first name basis… That'll have to be good enough for now. Can't be in one place for too long."

He took a step back and once again took her hand as he rushed throughout the city. She hadn't a clue where they were going. He zipped along alleyways, streets, through certain buildings, etc… This continued for at least another hour or so. Bella's body felt as though it were about to give. She did her best to keep up but could barely catch her breath. Agent Barton, however, acted as if he were barely breaking a sweat. After what seemed like another forty minutes or so, the agent led her into another building, this one being what he and his men had been using as a base. He began setting up. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Her jaw soon dropped as she recognized one of the things he placed along the door entrance itself.

"Is that a tripwire?"

The man winced on this and rushed over. He instantly covered her mouth.

"If you could keep it down, that'd be great. Just let me do my job, _please_ …"

She nodded and swallowed back on this.

"Thanks," he gestured towards a small blue water cooler. "There's some water in there. Help yourself."

Bella gathered two bottles of water. The agent looked at the young woman with surprise as she handed one over. He downed the entire bottle. "Thanks," he muttered. She nodded once again and sipped at her water as he went about the room setting up certain traps. After he finished, they sat in silence. The only things about the room was a black bag of weapons, a sniper rifle ready to go, a first aid kit, mirror on the wall, and other paraphernalia. There was a couple of radios (walkie-talkies) lingering on the square wooden table, as well as a black backpack off to a corner of the room. She hadn't a clue what it contained.

They eyed one another off and on as Bella sipped at her water. She was doing her best to cool off but the room they were in was sweltering and she was pouring with sweat already, thanks to their little adventure.

"So queen, huh?"

Bella narrowed her eyes upon the man as they were sitting across from one another. Their backs were up against separate walls.

"Queen?" she inquired, looking lost.

He nodded and she curled her lip with a look of disgust, once she backtracked and caught on. Bella shook her head and leaned against the wall. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she was taking all of this in.

"So what's the story behind that? What is a human doing being offered a royal position by a vampire king, nevertheless?"

She let out a miserable laugh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Long story…"

"We're not going anywhere, at least not right now."

"No offense but I don't even know you."  
He let out a sigh of frustration.

"I'd just like to know who exactly I'm trying to save here. With all due respect miss, I don't know you either. Yet a few of my men just died because our mission was compromised due to your unexpected presence. It seems you're my new assignment now – another unforeseen event. So if you wouldn't mind just giving me at least the rundown on what's going, I'd appreciate it."

Bella came to a stand.

"I'm sorry about your men. As far as I'm concerned, you hold no obligation to me. So why don't we call it a day and we go our separate ways."

He chuckled on this.

"You wouldn't last twenty minutes out there on your own. I don't mean that disrespectfully, but you got a slew of damn vampires out there looking for you for whatever reason. As for your comment about being an obligation... it may not concern you, but it does me. If I let you walk out that door, one of two things is bound to happen. One – you get yourself killed, or two – you become one of them. Neither are options I'm willing to risk. I do apologize for making you feel as though you have to go about this on your own. I'm merely trying to wrap my head around all this."

She nodded and pinched her eyes shut for a moment. He noted the way her hands trembled and she looked as though she'd have a meltdown any minute.

"When you say agent…" the young woman hinted with a quivery voice.

"I'm an agent of SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

He nodded, always hating when he had to state SHIELD stood for.

"Never heard of them."

"That's about what I figured," he drew back a breath.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." She lowered her hand down and cut him an odd look.

"What…?"

"Yeah, we get that a lot."  
"I imagine so. When you said agent… I thought you meant like FBI or something."  
He shrugged and came to his feet as well.

"There's no way I can say this without it sounding offensive. But it's like you said… They're vampires. Not only are they really fast but a few of them happen to have certain capabilities. There's not a chance in hell we're walking away from this. All the more reason I need to face this on my own. I highly doubt you wish to join your men, Agent Barton."

He nodded looking rather miffed.

"So that's that, huh?"

Before he could say anymore on the matter, someone dove through the window. Barton hurriedly placed her behind him. She gasped out as a round of arrows were suddenly firing at whoever it was, a booby trap the agent had set. The deadeye took out a gun and was about to fire.

"NO!" Bella shouted and rushed over shielding the vampire.

Barton narrowed his eyes at this and lowered his gun.  
"Edward…"

He groaned out as he'd an arrow pierced through his abdomen and right thigh.

"What are those made of?"

The agent shrugged and merely observed in wonder.

"Edward! I tried to tell you."

The man gritted his teeth as this voice belonged to another damn vampire that had welcomed herself inside. Bella tried removing the arrows but couldn't. They pierced right through Edward's marble like frame.

"Jesus!"

Alice cut the agent a look of sheer hell. He nodded upon her and tilted his head about. She reached over and freed Edward from the arrows but Bella couldn't help but to notice how Alice struggled in order to remove them. Bella found herself reaching over and running her fingers along the broken arrows in curiosity.

"Bella…" Edward called out softly.

She and Edward locked eyes for a moment.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

She nodded as he caressed her cheek, lovingly. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Bella please…" Alice pleaded breaking Edward out of his moment.

"Is it true, Bella?" Edward heartbreakingly asked.  
"Is what true?"

"That you no longer…" he closed his eyes on this for an instant.

"That your feelings for me have changed."

A lump formed within the back of her throat as Edward and Alice waited for an answer.

"You left me Edward, six months ago. You told me you didn't want me. That I wasn't good for you or your family."  
"And you believed it all… Honestly Bella, you should've been able to read past all that. You were so easy to believe me."

She lowered her head on this and the agent raised his brows but he kept sharp watching the vampire's every move.

"Bella…" Edward lifted her chin.

"I never stopped loving you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you."

Bella's entire face flushed over and her hands balled up into fists. The agent continued to listen, whilst taking precaution. The three of them went back and forth about their situation. He soon learned that she and this vampire were once a couple. The one she referred to as Edward obviously broke a few promises he'd made her and broken her heart along the way. He also told Bella she wasn't good for him or his family when he called it off. Made it clear he didn't want her as well. It was enough to make even Barton cringe on the young woman's behalf. Her face flushed over as she stepped away from Edward and Alice. The conversation soon led to him hearing names such as James, Victoria, Laurent, Jacob, Sam and various others. Towards the end they discussed the situation with the Volturi. He grew ill on everything he'd overheard. It sounded as if this vampire and his family were toying with the girl from the very beginning.

"Bella please, we can fix this. _Everything_ … It can't be over. Not between us. I love you. You can't do this to me.

Bella shot up as though something ignited within her. The furious girl pointed upon her ex irately.

"TO YOU?! YOU?! You broke every promise you ever made me. Don't you dare stand there and twist this around. You dumped my ass and right in the middle of nowhere! And you up and left town, along with your family!"  
"Bella…" Alice started to defend her brother.  
"And don't even get me started on the rest of you. You told me I was family but not a one of you stood behind me! I thought of you like a sister Alice! I spent five months emailing you about everything I was going through. You blocked my address, dropping me out of your life as well. It wasn't just Edward that broke it off. EACH OF YOU DID. The only reason you re-enter my life is in order for me to save him. Did you know Laurent came back? At Victoria's request? The only reason I'm standing here is because of Jacob! If it wasn't for him…"

She staggered back against the wall.

"I'd rather take my chances with him," she pointed to the agent.

He shrugged upon Edward and Alice. He resisted the urge to smirk. He wasn't even sure why. But the more he heard, the more he most certainly took Bella's side of things. She'd every right to be pissed. Barton also learned it was actually Edward's fault his mission went to shit. Because of this vampire's little _feel sorry for me_ stunt, a few good men lost their lives today. He knew by now that he was the only agent left standing out of the other eight he'd come along with. They'd purposely talked a few of the tourists into taking another guide time in order to achieve what became the middle finger in missions. Making a first in failures since he'd joined SHIELD. He wasn't one to accept failure and he was having one hell of a struggle in that mind of his.

The agent cleared his throat.

"So let me get this straight. This is your ex… a vampire. He and his family just happen to be vampires as well."

Bella nodded.

"I'm guessing this Victoria you speak of is also a vampire and at large?"  
Bella nodded once again.

"And now thanks to this ex of yours you got vampire kings and their guard after you; only, they wish for you to join them? Whereas this Victoria wants you dead?"

For a third time she nodded.

Barton half laughed.  
"Oh yeah. She's not taking you back, like ever! At the moment, she's got more trust in a complete stranger than the either of you and for a good damn reason. That's another thing. You're both vampires right?"

They simply glanced upon one another.

"Then why the fuck do you have a human fighting _YOUR_ battles? I can't believe you went and picked her up after your brother dumped her and expected her to save his ass." The agent pointed upon Edward. "You're a real piece of shit, you know that? That's what you are! No doubt! You suck! Take it as a pun or whatever, but you do."

Edward hissed out and Barton died in laughter.

"Only further proving my point. You all left her at mercy of a vengeful vampire. Yet she's supposed to hightail it to Italy the instant _Louis_ here's in trouble. An unarmed human… facing vampire kings and their guard in order to save a century old vampire. Wow! Just … there are no words. Why don't the two of you run along now? I got it from here."

 _That's right buddy. See how she's inching away from you and towards me. Asshole…_

Barton reached out and took her hand.  
Edward sneered at this.

"I'm not leaving her! Not ever again!"

Barton shrugged.

"Looks like she made her choice. Now you two are cramping up my style so this is goodbye."

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER! YOU'RE NOTHING… JUST SOME IDIOTIC HUMAN THAT ASSUMES HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S TRULY DEALING WITH! SHE NEEDS _ME_!"

"Idiotic human?" Bella scoffed bitterly.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Bella."  
"Oh believe me I do."  
 _Damn girl's got some fucking guts. A little hot under the collar over here. Tell him, baby! Fuck!_

Edward tilted his head upon Barton and his lip curled as he continued to dig into his mind. Bella's jaw dropped in awareness and she dropped Barton's hand. She strutted right on up to Edward.

"Don't… You stay out of his head."

Barton reared back at her odd choice of words.

"You're doing it again, aren't you? Jesus Edward… You can't just invade people's minds like that. Leave him alone!"

"You don't know him!" Edward barked.

"I don't care if I know him or not! It's wrong and you know it!"  
 _She's kidding right? The guy can read minds? One of those vampire abilities she mentioned? Man.. why does anything surprise me now? Annnnd there he goes with that constipated look of his again. Perhaps I should offer some him some of the laxatives in my first aid kit. That or… let's test this theory. If he can truly read minds…_

Barton looked upon the teenage vampire a certain way.

 _You know Louis,_ _Bella looks like she needs a good fucking… So yeah, I'll take over from here…_

Edward's eyes went wild and Alice quickly shoved her brother back.

"No Edward."  
"You're not touching her!" Edward growled.

Bella narrowed her eyes in wonder and glanced Barton's direction. He gave an innocent shrug but knew she was right. The whiny little vampire could read minds. Alice gasped back and looked upon Bella then the agent.  
"Bella… how could you?!"

The young woman gazed upon Alice, puzzled.

"What?"

Alice shook her head. She reached to her temples as Bella's future continued to change just as it had in the palace earlier. Only now she was seeing this man alongside of her.

"YOU LOVE _EDWARD_!"

Bella and Barton raised their brows simultaneously on this.

"How could you be with _HIM_?!"

Bella's jaw dropped and her face became rosy red. "Alice… What are you going on about?" Bella whispered looking mortified. Edward snapped a look upon Bella and Barton as Alice rushed over. Edward had Bella pinned against the wall.  
"What is she saying Bella?!" he demanded.  
"Edward… You're hurting me."

"ANSWER ME!"

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted as she went to pry him off Bella.

"Stop it, you don't want to hurt Bella!"

"You're right…" he sneered.

Barton groaned out as his body was suddenly planted against the wall.

"NO EDWARD! STOP!" Bella shrieked out.

She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and he flung his hand back and sent her flying. His eyes widened once he'd truly grasped what he'd done, but it was too late. Barton gritted his teeth and reaching over, he placed an explosive device on Edward's chest while he was distracted.

"Don't move… And don't even try removing that or it will go off. You read minds right? So you know I'm not fucking around. You had better stay perfectly still."

Edward swallowed back and Barton nodded.

"Just an idiotic human, right?"

He murmured under his breath and rushed over to Bella's side. Alice was already fussing over her but her eyes went black with blood lust and she covered her mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry…" she said to Bella and backed away from her.

"OUT! I'll deal with your brother myself!"

Alice shook her head.

"You get the fuck out of here or I'll hold your brother's cremation right here, right now!"

At this, she took off. Edward stood there like a gargoyle with ultimate fear in his eyes. Barton reached to the black bag and took out the first aid kit. He swiftly propped her up against the wall.

"Easy just breathe… nice slow breaths ok…"

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes. Flash backs of her birthday hit all over again. The blood… Jasper… How the very next day Edward left her...

Clint took out a flashlight and the first thing he did was check the wound on the back of her head. There was a gash about an inch long on her head from hitting the mirror. It was the mirror he'd been using to make sure he hadn't any watchful eyes about him. He grabbed a set of tweezers and removed a few shards of glass. He disinfected the area and placed some antibiotic cream on it but he knew he'd have to stitch that up or she'd keep bleeding out. Head wounds bled easily as it was and with a gash like that, he wouldn't have any choice. He placed a towel within the back of her head and gently took her hand, placing it on the towel. "I need you to stay awake. No matter how tired you feel. If you begin to feel nauseas, you let me know. Hold that right there and press down firmly." He checked her eyes over and asked her a few questions such as her name and age. Then he reared back when she answered.

"Eighteen?!"

She nodded once again. _Great, I really am a dick. Checking out barely legal women... Way to go Barton, you ass! Jesus eighteen?! That's right asshole, I'm scooping out your girl. And don't even think about moving… You don't even deserve her. This right here – ABUSE and towards a woman. Along with your sick controlling ways throughout your entire relationship. No matter the situation – doesn't fly in my book._

Barton set up with everything he needed. He checked her eyes once more before getting her situated.

"You ready?"

Bella drew back a breath as he had her lying on her stomach. She gave another nod and he grimaced on her behalf as he drove the needle into her scalp.

"Sorry…" he called out as she jumped at first.

He eyed Edward off and on taunting him with these continuous thoughts as he sewed her up. Once he finished, he propped her back up and handed her some Tylenol and water. He gently cupped her cheek.

"You doing okay there?"  
She simply nodded once again. He drew back a breath, knowing he was right; the poor girl was in shock. Barton came to a stand and he made his way over to Edward. He rolled his eyes and tapped his finger long the detonator.

 _Did you know I can pass a lie detector test? And I can obviously fool a minder reader. Now I wouldn't make any sudden movements. I'd sure hate to press this trigger…_ The agent showed him what he had in his hand and cut him a menacing wink. _I'm in control of your life at the moment and no matter how fast you are. One touch of my finger is all it takes. And… BOOM BABY! See? You were fine all along. It's just me playing god with your life. Now do we want the young lady to see her old flame… ironically go up in flames?_

Edward's lip curled at Barton's thoughts but he didn't comment. His attention was back on Bella.

"Bella… I… I'm so sorry."  
Barton raised his brows as she flipped him off.

"Bella…" He continued.

"You know, I'd already opened my eyes on the way to Volterra. But it takes a man I've never met before to fully awaken everything about those last six months. You see, Edward… I've done my mourning. I made myself move on, knowing we were done. Your words were as cold as that skin of yours and though you might not have meant them, they hurt just the same."  
"Bella… What can I do? I'll do anything."

"Live by your words…"  
"And what would those be?" Edward asked with full hope.

"When you said it'd be as though you never existed… Just the sight of your face makes me ill."

Barton raised his brows on this but nodded in understanding.

"You heard the lady. Get lost."

Edward started towards her and Barton held up his hand in reminder.

"Nuh uh…" he pointed toward the window.

Within a flash someone grabbed the vampire and he was gone.

* * *

 **(Be a sport and leave your review/comment. Thank you Bertie Bott for beta'ing this for me! And the for the wicked banner! Loves you, Lil Devil!)**


End file.
